The taste of blood
by Lenni-chan13
Summary: Sedm let bylo dost času na to, aby se dokázal nějak sžít se svým prokletím, aby začal žít svým způsobem normální život, nestačilo to však na to, aby z mysli vymazal vzpomínky na člověka, se kterým strávil téměř osmnáct let. Den/Nor, Den/Su


Hetalia, AU, pro Aliu(tak snad ji to neurazí, je to bída s nouzí). Ona už bude vědět, o co se jedná, pro ostatní to bude překvapení. Pokud tedy nečtou komentáře. Pokusím se to udělat tak, aby to překvapení bylo aspoň trošičku milé.

Jo… a pairing:Den/Nor(začátek), Den/Su(konec) a… takové… psychopatické (jak jinak)Rus/Bel

Varování… skoro žádné… je to T, tak co byste chtěli, že jo...

Varování II… nevím. Je to takové rozkolísané, chvílemi jsem prostě nevěděla, co napsat. A vlastně… vůbec se mi to nelíbí… Když jsem to totiž tak nějak smolila, chvílemi mi to šlo, chvílemi jsem ze sebe nemohla bez půlhodinového uvažování vynutit jediné písmenko. Opravdu, místy se mi psalo docela dobře, ale chvílemi to byl porod, to vám řeknu. No… nečetla jsem to po sobě, ale psala jsem to ve wordu, takže by tam chyby teoreticky být neměly. Jo, a asi největší úskalí pro mě byl název. Nakonec jsem to vyřešila děsně originálně… viz výše.

No… taky jsem to napsala v rekordním čase=necelý týden. To zíráte, co? Taky tomu odpovídá kvalita…:D

* * *

**The taste of blood**

"Dobrou noc, Mathiasi…"zamumlal tiše Valdis a přitáhl si peřinu až k bradě. Naposledy se usmál a pak zavřel oči, trvalo jen pár minut, než se propadl do hlubokého spánku. Mathias ho celou dobu bez hnutí pozoroval a ostražitě naslouchal jeho pravidelnému dýchání. Když si byl jistý, že Valdis usnul, zlehka ho políbil na čelo a nehlučně vyklouzl z postele. V rychlosti ze židle sebral nachystané oblečení a po špičkách se vyplížil z pokoje. Když se oblékl, zůstal ještě chvíli na chodbě a zaposlouchal se, jedinými zvuky však byl utichající ruch města a občasné zabublání v topení.

Doopravdy si oddechl, až když za ním zapadly těžké domovní dveře. Věděl sice, že se Valdis může kdykoliv vzbudit a zjistit, že druhá strana postele je prázdná a studená, nijak ho to ale neznepokojovalo. Byl si jistý, že tam, kam jde teď, by Valdise nikdy nenapadlo ho hledat.

Podíval se na hodinky. Bylo kolem dvanácté, čas akorát. Ani příliš brzo, obyčejné části města se už téměř vylidnily, ale ani příliš pozdě, s trochou štěstí by mohl být doma před svítáním. Usmál se, jeho oči se ve tmě chladně zaleskly, a pak energickým krokem zamířil směrem ke čtvrti s poněkud pochybnou pověstí.

Neměl to tam rád, bylo to špinavé a páchnoucí místo, poslední útočiště těch, kteří svůj boj se životem prohráli. Poznal tam spoustu lidí, většinu z nich ovšem spatřil jen několikrát, většinou skončili ve vězení, na ulici a nebo se ztratili beze stopy. O naposledy jmenovaných ale leckdy tušil víc, než by byl ochoten přiznat.

Přesto tam téměř každou noc chodil. Už dávno přestal doufat, že se na tom něco změní, a i když si to ze začátku dokázal jen těžko představit, nakonec se s tím smířil. Nic jiného mu koneckonců ani nezbývalo. Nepokoušel se svému osudu vzepřít, věděl, že to není možné, nakonec by svou pravou povahu stejně nedokázal potlačit a mohl by ublížit Valdisovi.

Valdis. To jménu samotné mu připomínalo lepší, světlejší část jeho života, ale taky jedinou, a neskutečně křehkou bariéru, která ho dělila od smrti. Věděl, že kdyby nepotkal Valdise, zabil by se, a nebo by se o to alespoň pokusil. Možná by předtím skončil jako jeden z těch ubožáků v té bezejmenné čtvrti. Možná by ho chytili. A možná taky ne.

Uličky, kterými procházel, byly stále užší a špinavější, neonových poutačů a barevných světel nad jeho hlavou přibývalo, stejně jako lidí kolem něj. Nevadili mu, většina z nich už byla beztak opilá namol a v davu se navíc mohl lehce ztratit.

Po několika minutách zapadl do svého oblíbeného baru. Panovalo tam namodralé pološero, ze kterého ho většinou bolely oči, a přes hlasitou hudbu nebylo slyšet vlastního slova. Oboje bylo ovšem jen malou cenou za téměř bezrizikové vlákání nic netušící oběti do pasti.

Když přišel až k baru, vyhoupl se na vysokou židli a řekl si barmanovi o pití. Byly to sice zbytečně vyhozené peníze, ať už si objednal, co chtěl, chutnalo to jako voda a onen zázračný povznášející pocit, který ostatní po požití alkoholu popisovali, se nikdy nedostavil. Nechtěl ale vypadat příliš podezřele, koneckonců, chodil tam už půl roku, což bylo samo o sobě velice neobvyklé.

Napil se, přes okraj sklenice pozoroval lidi okolo, zkusmo zamával na osamělou dívku v rohu. Trochu rozpačitě gesto oplatila a Mathias se trochu pousmál, bylo téměř jisté, že za chvíli si ji nejspíš odvede zadním vchodem do opuštěné uličky a ukončí její beztak ztracený život. Bez výčitek, bez potěšení, bez milosti. Nezasvěcenému člověku by se to mohlo zdát kruté, ale z vlastní zkušenosti Mathias věděl, mnohem víc by jí uškodil, a nejen jí, kdyby ji nechal žít.

Znovu zvedl ruku, aby dívce zamával, ale jeho pozornost upoutala taktéž osamělá postava v koutě. Měl nepříjemný pocit, že ho ten člověk již po několikáté pozoruje, s každou jeho návštěvou baru mu to přišlo znepokojivější. Dokonce uvažoval i o tom, že změní podnik, ale to by problém neřešilo. Pomalu spustil paži dolů a znovu se napil, přitom ani na okamžik nespustil oči z muže v koutě. Jejich pohledy se na okamžik setkaly, Mathias se na židli neklidně zavrtěl. Z chladného záblesku, který spatřil v očích toho druhého, neměl nejlepší pocit. Rychle na pult položil sklenici i s pár mincemi, sklouzl z židle a svižným krokem se vydal k zadnímu východu. I bez ohlížení věděl, že ho ten divný člověk následuje.

Když vyšel ven, okamžitě se ukryl do výklenku ve zdi a nervózně čekal, až se dveře znovu otevřou. Měl plán, kterým by vyřešil dva problémy najednou, ale taky měl strach. Něco v očích toho muže ho znepokojilo, nebyl si úplně jistý, co dělat. Tušil, že tentokrát to nebude tak lehké, jako s přiopilou dívkou z baru, ten člověk věděl, co od něj může čekat. Napadlo ho, že nejlepší by bylo sebrat se a utéct a nějak přežít do další noci, ale když už téměř vykročil z relativního bezpečí tmavého výklenku, dveře se s bouchnutím otevřely a neznámý se ocitl sotva pár kroků od něj.

Mathias strnul a téměř přestal dýchat, když se pronikavé modré oči upřely jeho směrem.

"Mathiasi. Vím, že jsi tam."promluvil ten člověk, jeho hlas se zdál být podivně známý. Mathias si nebyl jistý, jestli má mít strach nebo radost z toho, kdo před ním stojí. Byl taky trochu překvapený, že ho nepoznal hned, od té doby, kdy se před několika lety viděli naposledy, se zase tolik nezměnil. Snad… vypadal dospělejší a ještě zatvrzelejší, než předtím.

"Berwalde…"řekl po chvíli a vystoupil ze stínu, opatrně a nejistě, připravený bránit se nebo uprchnout. "Co tu děláš?"zeptal se, i když nepředpokládal, že dostane odpověď. Berwald nikdy moc nemluvil a působil dojmem, že se nic nezměnilo.

"Pracuju…"řekl po dlouhé chvíli ticha Berwald a něco vytáhl z kapsy. Mathias se zdráhal přistoupit blíž, aby si ten předmět pořádně prohlédl, ale nakonec přece jen udělal několik kroků vpřed. Žaludek se mu nepříjemně stáhl, když se měsíční světlo zalesklo na policejním odznaku v Berwaldově ruce. "...a taky tu bydlím."dodal nakonec. Mathiase to mírně šokovalo, Berwald byl poslední člověk, který by podle jeho mínění skončil v takové zaplivané čtvrti.

"Co tě sem přivedlo?"

Berwald se nesouhlasně zamračil, Mathias se téměř pousmál, moc dobře si pamatoval, jak často tohle dělával, když byli ještě malí a ostatní se mu kvůli tomu smáli. "Není to tak, jak si myslíš. A je to všechno kvůli tobě…"zamumlal, Mathias cítil, že ho veškerý neklid i pocit ohrožení opouští.

"Proč vždycky všechno svádíš na mě?"zeptal se Mathias naoko dotčeně. Berwald po něm vrhl nesouhlasný pohled, jako obvykle ale nic neříkal. V jeho očích se ale objevil podivný výraz potlačovaného smutku, který Mathias znal. Přesně takhle se tvářil, když…

"...protože za to vždycky můžeš ty. Máš jediné štěstí, že o _tom_ vím jenom já. Zbytek oddělení je úplně vedle…"zabručel Berwald a pečlivě schoval odznak zpátky do kapsy. Mathias tím považoval celou záležitost za uzavřenou.

"S tebou si asi fakt nikdy moc nepokecám…"

"Jako bys mi někdy dal příležitost k tomu, abych něco řekl…"namítl Berwald téměř neslyšně, i v pološeru bylo patrné, že se začervenal. Mathias věděl, na co naráží. Znali se už od dětství, jejich kamarádství ale s přibývajícím věkem přerostlo v něco víc. Přestože Berwald nikdy nebyl nejsdílnější a mluvil většinou neurčitě nebo v hádankách (jestli vůbec), byla pravda, že než se jejich cesty rozdělily, většinou ani moc příležitostí k hovoru nedostal.

"Myslím to vážně…"řekl po chvíli Mathias a snažil se při tom potutelně neusmívat, doufal, že ve tmě není vidět jeho pobavený výraz. Nejspíš nebyl, protože Berwald se po chvíli uvažování přestal tvářit nesouhlasně a zatvrzele, a neochotně navrhl, aby šli k němu domů.

"Tak jak ses sem dostal?"zeptal se Mathias znovu, když za nimi zaklaply dveře jednopokojového bytu v jednom ze starých věžáků, které se tyčily vysoko nad celou čtvrtí. Všiml si, že ze stěn se odlupuje omítka a u stropu se tvořily zažloutlé mapy, jinak ale všude panoval pro Berwalda typický pořádek. "A co jsi vlastně dělal celou dobu, co jsme se neviděli?"

Berwald jen obrátil oči v sloup, po chvíli ale začal mluvit. "No… šel jsem na vysokou, vystudoval jsem a začal jsem pracovat na policii. Nic moc, ale nemám si na co stěžovat. Všechno šlo vlastně docela fajn, dokud…"na chvíli se odmlčel, Mathias pochopil, že je zvláštní o tom mluvit takhle. Ale neříkal nic, věděl, že Berwald se dřív nebo později zase rozhovoří.

"...dokud se tu nezačali ztrácet lidi víc, než je zvykem. Samozřejmě že to strčili mě, protože je to po půl roce, co si nevěděli rady, přestalo bavit. Já jsem byl ze začátku taky dost vedle, a, upřímně řečeno, hrozně mě to štvalo. A tak jsem začal každý den chodit do toho baru, který všichni lidé před smrtí navštívili. Přestěhoval jsem se sem, abych to měl blíž, ale… nic nedávalo smysl. Dokud jsem tam neuviděl tebe. Potom už jsem se ani ničemu nedivil. Jenomže…"

Mathias se křivě usmál, na jednu stranu byl rád, že si konečně může s někým popovídat a nemusí nic skrývat, což si s ostatními svými přáteli, ani s Valdisem, nemohl dovolit, pokud se nechtěl vyzradit. Ale… právě fakt, že Berwald znal jeho tajemství, mezi ně stavěl jakousi neviditelnou bariéru, která se dala jen velmi těžko překonat. Mohli za to částečně oba, ale Mathias se snažil vyhýbat věcem, které by v Berwaldovi vzbudily pocit viny a Berwald zase nechtěl v Mathiasovi probouzet nepříjemné vzpomínky, takže, i když byli kdysi nerozlučná dvojice, teď si při řeči dávali nesmírný pozor.

"...jenomže kdybys to komukoliv řekl, poslali by tě do blázince spíš, než mě do vězení. Já vím."dokončil za něj Mathias nakonec. Oba věděli, co má na mysli, přesto se nikomu nechtělo říkat to nahlas.

"Mimochodem… co se stalo s těly?"zeptal se po chvíli rozpačitého mlčení Berwald. "Kde jsou?"

Mathias pokrčil rameny, sám si nebyl jistý."Hodil jsem je do řeky. Ale, kde jsou teď, nevím."

Berwald přikývl a nastala dlouhá chvíle napjatého ticha, ani jeden z nich nevěděl, co má říct. Dokonce i Mathias váhal, jestli má začít mluvit o něčem úplně jiném, co s tím nesouvisí, přestože by to vyznělo prázdně a nuceně. Nakonec ale, překvapivě, promluvil Berwald. A řekl právě to, čeho se Mathias obával od chvíle, kdy ho v té tmavé uličce poznal.

"Víš… pořád mám pocit, že je to všechno moje chyba. Kdyby… kdybych…"ticho, které nastalo potom, bylo možná ještě horší, než to předchozí, ale ani jeden z nich to nevnímal, oba se utápěli ve vzpomínkách na jedinou noc před sedmi lety, která změnila životy obou z nich…

_"Bože, Mathiasi, musíš být pořád tak neuvěřitelně vlezlý?!"obořil se na něj Berwald, už několik desítek minut se snažil učit, Mathias se ovšem snažil ho zlákat k poněkud odlišným aktivitám. Jeho neustále obcházení kolem stolu přivádělo Berwalda k nepříčetnosti._

_"Myslím…"usmál se vědoucně Mathias a naklonil se k Berwaldovi, "...že učit se můžeš zítra."dokončil a lehce ho kousl do ucha. Berwald se po něm nevrle ohnal sešitem a snažil se nečervenat._

_"Myslíš špatně…"zabručel s pohledem zavrtaným do desky stolu. Pak z kapsy kalhot vytáhl bankovku a podal ji Mathiasovi. "Jdi si koupit pivo."_

_Mathias peníze okamžitě sebral, ale na cestě ke dveřím se zarazil. "Ale teď už budou mít otevřeno jenom dole ve městě, to je daleko…"namítl nejistě, mít pivo zadarmo se mu zdálo docela přijatelné vzhledem k délce cesty._

_"Už jenom pár stránek, akorát, než se vrátíš…"pousmál se trochu Berwald, chtěl ještě Mathiasovi připomenout, ať si vezme bundu, ale to už byl jeho přítel dávno v prachu. Neřekl tedy nic, jen smířeně zavrtěl hlavou a konečně se naplno ponořil do studia._

_Mathias svižně kráčel ztemnělou ulicí a tiše si pohvizdoval, až dosud to byl nejpovedenější den z celého měsíce. Musel se usmát, když si připomněl, jak snadno Berwalda přemluvil, a byl by přísahal, že to byla bankovka v kapse, která ho hřála místo bundy._

_Náhle za sebou zaslechl podivný cinkavý zvuk, připadalo mu to, jako by někdo táhl těžký kovový předmět po dlaždicích. Nervózně se otočil, nikoho však neviděl, a zvuk mezitím utichl. Trochu se zamračil, pak ale zavrtěl hlavou a pokračoval v cestě, veškeré znepokojení brzy vyprchalo. Téměř si už začal znovu hvízdat, když se ten podivný cinkot ozval znovu, tentokrát mnohem blíž, a nepřestal, když se obrátil. V tmě před sebou nic neviděl, teprve až když se mraky na nebi trochu roztrhaly, ve slabém měsíčním světle spatřil vysokou postavu, která se k němu pomalým krokem blížila. V jedné ruce držela dlouhý předmět, který připomínal vodovodní trubku, kterou zpola nesla a zpola táhla po zemi._

_Mathias už na nic nečekal a dal se na útěk, po pár metrech ale spatřil druhou postavu, tentokrát menší a nejspíš dívku. Nůž v její ruce, který se v měsíčním světle zlověstně leskl, ho přinutil zastavit. Jen o chvíli později si uvědomil, že už nemá kam utéct. Cinkání se ještě chvíli přibližovalo, pak ustalo a Mathias vycítil mužovu přítomnost jen pár desítek centimetrů za sebou._

_Najednou nevěděl, co dělat. Neměl kam utéct, volat o pomoc nemělo smysl, nikdo by ho stejně neslyšel. V duchu už se pomalu začínal smiřovat s tím, že za několik minut, možná vteřin bude mrtvý. Nenáviděl se za to, připadal si na umírání ještě moc mladý, ale byl příliš vyděšený, než aby se pokusil nějak se zachránit. Proto se ani nebránil, když ho muž pevně chytil, jednou dlaní mu zacpal ústa, druhou přidržel ruce za zády, zatímco dívka se pomalu přiblížila. Chvíli na něj prázdně hleděla, potom ale její oči zvláštně oživly, Mathias semknul víčka k sobě a čekal, že mu ledové ostří co nejdříve projede žaludkem. Překvapilo ho, když uslyšel tiché cinknutí kovu o zem._ _Váhavě otevřel oči, dívka teď stála těsně u něj a zkoumavě na něj hleděla. Potom se bez varování vytáhla na špičky a rukama se mu lehce opřela o ramena._

_"Líbí se ti, sestřičko?"zeptal se muž za ním, z jeho dechu Mathias cítil vodku. Dívka váhavě naklonila hlavu na stranu a pak se usmála. Mathias v životě neviděl něco tak… děsivého. Její hezký obličej se v tu chvíli změnil ve ztělesnění hrůzy._

_"Ano, bratříčku…"odpověděla, teprve v té chvíli si Mathias všiml jejích podivně dlouhých zubů. Pomyslel si, že to všechno musí být zlý sen, na okamžik skutečně zapochybovat, že se všechny ty věci doopravdy dějí._

_Dívka se na okamžik obrátila na svého bratra, pohled, kterým ho obdařila, Mathiasovi ale příliš sesterský nepřišel. Na rtech se jí opět objevil ten děsivý úsměv, než se ale Mathias stihl znovu patřičně vyděsit, ucítil ostré bodnutí na krku. Uvědomil si, že dívka ho kousla a začala pít jeho krev._

_Nevěděl, co si o tom myslet, na upíry přece nikdy nevěřil, ani ho nenapadlo, že by mohli skutečně existovat. Stále doufal, že je to jen zlý sen, že se probudí, ve své posteli, vedle Berwalda, v bezpečí domova… pomalu tomu ale přestával věřit, dívčiny ruce na ramenou mu připadaly s každým okamžikem těžší a začínal vidět mírně rozmazaně._

_Po necelé minutě omdlel._

_Když otevřel oči, ulice zmizela. Díval se přímo na bílý strop, sám pro sebe se usmál. Nakonec to byl přece jen sen…_

_"Mathiasi?"ozval se Berwald vedle něj. Chtěl se k němu otočit, ale zjistil, že je příliš zesláblý na to, aby se dokázal pohnout. "Mathiasi…"řekl opět Berwald, jeho hlas zněl podivně ochraptěle a smutně._

_Konečně se mu podařilo se obrátit alespoň hlavu na stranu, oči se mu rozšířily překvapením, když si uvědomil, že neleží doma, ale v bílém, sterilním a neosobním nemocničním pokoji. Berwald seděl na kraji postele, podivně červené oči zavrtával do podlahy a zdálo se, že musí vynaložit veškerou svou energii, aby se na místě nezhroutil._

_"C-co se stalo?"zeptal se, i mluvení mu přišlo nesmírně vyčerpávající. V duchu si znovu a znovu přehrával události minulé noci, nic mu ale nedávalo smysl… nemohlo to být skutečné, nejspíš se to všechno odehrálo jen v jeho hlavě…_

_Berwald několik minut mlčel jako zařezaný a jen bez hnutí seděl na kraji postele a zíral do podlahy. Potom se začal tiše omlouvat, rozbrečel se a celý se třásl. Mathias se s vypětím všech sil posadil a neohrabaně ho objal a opakoval mu, že se vlastně nic tak hrozného nestalo, dokud mu Berwald v náručí neusnul._

_Oba tomu na nějaký čas uvěřili. Nic zlého se přece nestalo, Mathias se po pár transfuzích vzpamatoval, když odcházel domů, po rankách na krku nebylo ani památky. Několik týdnů, téměř dva měsíce pak všechno pokračovalo celkem normálně, Mathias si na onu noc ani jednou nevzpomněl, možná díky tomu, že Berwald na to myslel neustále. Pořád opakoval, že to byla jen jeho chyba a snažil se podobné situaci předcházet a pro Mathiase udělal, co mu na očích viděl._

_Jenomže po dvou měsících si Mathias začal uvědomovat, že pivo, které mu Berwald tak trpělivě nosil, ztrácí chuť. Řekl si o jinou značku, ale najednou mu všechny tekutiny, co vypil, připadaly jako voda. A Ať vypil, kolik chtěl, nikdy se nedokázal opít. I Berwald si něčeho všiml, den co den mu opakoval, že vypadá nezdravě a snažil se ho přesvědčit, ať jde k doktorovi. Mathias nakonec cestu k lékaři skutečně podnikl, neřekli mu ale nic, co by nevěděl. Byl naprosto zdravý. Doktor mu nakonec předepsal jenom nějaké vitamíny a poradil mu, ať zkusí změnit životní styl, nic jiného pro něj ale udělat nemohl. Nebo snad mohl, napadlo Mathiase při pohledu na zkumavky s krví…_

_Nakonec se odstěhoval a Berwaldovi nechal dopis na rozloučenou, ve kterém se mu se vším svěřil. Berwald mu pak ještě několikrát volal a snažil se ho přesvědčit, že to není důvod k odchodu, Mathias ho ale neposlouchal. Věděl, že kdyby se vrátil, napáchal by víc škody, než užitku a Berwald by udělal z pocitu viny a vlastní zodpovědnosti nejspíš nějakou hloupost._

_Nakonec mu Berwald přestal volat, Mathias sice zvuk jeho hlasu postrádal, ale věděl, že je to tak lepší. Doufal, že Berwald na něj zapomene a přestane se s tím vším trápit, koneckonců, on sám ho nikdy z ničeho neobviňoval, a i kdyby ano, tak už mu dávno odpustil._

_Přestože sám na něj zapomenout nedokázal. Sedm let bylo dost času na to, aby se dokázal nějak sžít se svým prokletím, aby začal žít svým způsobem normální život, nestačilo to však na to, aby z mysli vymazal vzpomínky na člověka, se kterým strávil téměř osmnáct let._

_Když potkal Valdise, myslel, že se na tom něco změní. Až později pochopil, že jejich vztah nebyl založený na vzájemných citech, ale na tom, že Valdis ho miloval a on jeho potřeboval k tomu, aby se dokázal udržet při smyslech a aby dokázal žít. Samozřejmě to Valdisovi nikdy neřekl, bál se to přiznat dokonce i sám sobě. _

"Tebe to ještě pořád žere?"zeptal se Mathias. Samozřejmě, že odpověď znal předem, ale přesto si to neodpustil. Berwald přikývl a vyhnul se Mathiasovu pohledu.

"Pořád mi to připadá jako včera…"pokrčil rameny Berwald, se zamyšleným výrazem v očích přešel k oknu a stáhl roletu. "Pořád mám pocit, že ti něco dlužím…"Mathias se na něj zvědavě zadíval, zatímco usilovně přemýšlel, co má Berwald na mysli.

"Myslím, že chápu, cos měl na mysli, když jsi napsal, že by mě mohly napadat hloupé věci…"řekl Berwald po chvíli. Pak si sundal brýle a odložil je na noční stolek. Mathias strnul, pochopil, kam tím Berwald míří.

„Ne, ani náhodou!"zavrtěl hlavou a rychle zamířil ke dveřím.

„Takhle se domů vrátit nemůžeš…"řekl Berwald a postavil se mu do cesty. Mathias se prudce zarazil, uvědomil si, že Berwald má pravdu. Takhle se vrátit nemohl. Nervózně se podíval na hodinky, teprve v té chvíli si všiml, že už má příliš málo času a to, aby dokázal venku ukořistit nějakou oběť a zbavit se jejího těla. Věděl, že jestli se chce vrátit domů dřív, než se Valdis probudí, bude muset…

„Máš pravdu… sakra…"zamumlal Mathias a sklonil hlavu. Příčilo se mu to, ale začínal chápat, že nemá jinou možnost, jestli chce své tajemství i nadále udržet v tajnosti. „Ničemu to nepomůže…"

„Já vím. Budeme si to vyčítat oba, ale… to už je jedno. Tak dělej…"

Mathias pomalu zvedl hlavu, v očích mu chladně zajiskřilo. Berwald strnul, jinak ale nedával svůj strach najevo. Mírně naklonil hlavu na stranu a oči obrátil k oprýskané zdi. Snažil se nevnímat Mathiasův horký dech, který ho šimral na šíji, ani vlhký dotyk jeho rtů přímo namístě, kde pod povrchem pulsovala tepna. Téměř necítil, když Mathiasovy ostré zuby prokously tenkou kůži na krku.

Vlastně to nebylo tak zlé…

Po několika minutách, které Berwaldovi připadaly, jako několik dlouhých hodin se Mathias odtáhl a otřel si ústa hřbetem ruky, na rukávu jeho košile se okamžitě se okamžitě rozpily temně rudé skvrny. Berwald překvapeně zamrkal, když si uvědomil, že je konec. Dlaní si podvědomě přejel po straně krku, rána ale k jeho údivu téměř nekrvácela.

„Měl by sis jít lehnout…" řekl po chvíli mlčení tiše Mathias, Berwaldovi neuniklo, že se snažil nepohlédnout mu do očí.

„Měl bys jít…"

Mathias se podíval na hodinky a mlčky přikývl. Valdis měl ve zvyku vstávat brzy, opravdu už byl nejvyšší čas k odchodu. Pomalu zamířil ke dveřím, s rukou na klice se však zarazil. Nebylo správné odejít v takové chvíli, v hloubi duše cítil, že by měl zůstat. Nebyl to pocit viny, co ho zadrželo, tím si byl jistý. Vlastně mu bylo celkem jedno, co právě udělal, přestože to bylo sobecké a nefér vůči Berwaldovi, Mathiasovi na tom nezáleželo. Ale stále nechápal, proč se mu Berwald rozhodl pomoc obětováním svého vlastního života.

Mathiasovi, který měl vždycky ve zvyku hledět spíš na sebe, než na ostatní, to přišlo více, než zvláštní. Věděl, že Berwald měl budoucnost, koneckonců, bylo jim teprve pětadvacet, mohl to ještě někam dotáhnout. Proč by to tedy měl všechno ničit jenom kvůli pocitu viny a kvůli _chybě_, kterou mohl udělat každý?

Ticho přerušilo tiché zvonění Mathiasova telefonu. Nemusel ho ani vyndávat z kapsy, podle vyzváněcího tónu poznal, že je to Valdis.

„Nezvedneš to?"zeptal se tiše Berwald, Mathiasovi neunikl podivný záblesk naděje v jeho hlase. Víc slyšet nepotřeboval, teprve v té chvíli mu to došlo. Berwald se ho celou dobu snažil přimět, aby zůstal, snažil se z uplynulých sedm let vymazat ze svého života, sedm let, kdy se snažil vypořádat s nepřítomností jediného člověka, na kterém mu doopravdy záleželo.

Zvonění utichlo a Mathias zavrtěl hlavou.

Bylo příliš pozdě na to, aby udělal cokoliv.

Ale příliš brzy na to, aby to mohl prohlásit za úplný konec…


End file.
